


Secret Passageways

by PassionPhantom



Series: Destiel Drabbles and Poems [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel/Dean Winchester Drabble(s), Drabble, Internal Conflict, Love, M/M, Romantic Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 13:31:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9125788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PassionPhantom/pseuds/PassionPhantom
Summary: A look at Dean's internal struggle with how he feels for Castiel.





	

I don't think Cas can see it. I don't think I'd want him to.

When I see his eyes I feel alive. A relief spills over me for a moment and I am satisfied finally.

But my heart still aches.

Behind that door is a secret.

A passageway to something I have felt since I was young.

_The curve of a boy's lip… or collarbone._

I saw it then…that moment came and went.

I do as always, I ignored what it was.

But with Castiel… it's difficult.

I'm afraid that he can see through me.

That I may love him.


End file.
